Five Night's At Luka's!
by Lexisoul
Summary: Imagine Instead of the original gang it was vocaloid! Understand how Kaito feels seeing his friends suffer (Kinda?) and helps them! Meet Gakupo the first guard to know about their pain and Len the newbie kid who is some what related to Rin? Gotta love them all right? Wtf Phone guy is a girl and is alive? Meet them all! Contains Yuri and dunno more!
1. Chapter 1

Five Night's At Luka's!

Chapter 1

* * *

**Authors Note**

**This Is My First Story So No Hate! I Was Bored And Listening To Five Night's At Freddy's And Vocaloid Popped In My Head So Hey Why Not Write A Story About It? Well Here It Is! Contains Yuri And Yaoi But The Following Is Mostly Like The Shippings For Fnaf So LukaXMiku (FreddyXBonnie) GumiXRin (FoxyXChica) Um I guess NeruXHaku (Golden FreddyXPhone Guy) XD Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"So here is your desk and your stuff for the first night"The owner said and Kaito still looked uncomfortable."It's alright kid you'll be fine"The owner said.'Yea fine' Kaito thought and shivered from what happened long ago...

_FlashBack in 1987_

"_Mommy look!"Said a little girl going near 'The Mangle' and was poking at it."Dear please don't play with it"Said the mother who was trying to pry her daughter from it but failed."Sweety dear please leave it alone you can't get that close to her"Gakupo asked the little girl who shook her head saying"NO! MY FOX!"And than in a flash the animatronic snapped its jaw at the girls frontal lobe and the girl fell to the floor while kids ran around crazily. Kaito there with his ice cream saw the whole thing and dropped his ice cream..._

_End Of_ Flashback

"You ok ?"The owner asked waving his hand in front of Kaito's face who came back from that dramatic event and he nodded."Sorry was thinking"He said and the owner frowned saying"You need to focus but let me show you around"and walked off...

_Time Skip (Like Dah Boss)_

**"Hello? Oh Hello So Welcome To Your New Job At Vocaloid Pizzeria! Now I'm Just calling to check on you and tell you things to get through"**said a female's voice and it continued while Kaito looked at the cameras.**"So Forget About everything you heard from the old place ok? It was just a rumor but now you may see the animatronics move but other than that they are completely harmless"**and Kaito looked at the phone and glared. After like an hour or two of the phone girl yapping (Who is it?) Kaito finally saw the blonde haired female moved."Shit"Kaito mumbled.'Not Rin well atleast it's not Gumi' He thought and than suddenly bursted out saying"FUCK I FORGOT TO WATCH HER!"And he suddenly went to pirate cove but saw the curtain was only open with the greenette looking out of it."Whew"He said until he heard a knock on the window."AGH!"He yelled but than heard murming like"We are friends Kaito, Remember please we were all friends!"And he saw on his right side Rin looking in from the window."What?"He said and she sighed."We are friends please remember you were the only one who survived from the slaughter!"and he looked at her and sighed saying"Your right but how can I trust you?"And Rin shrugged.

"Miku"Luka mumbled and Miku giggled strumming the guitar again."Stop that"Luka snapped and Miku stuck her tongue out."Stop that..OK you know what walk around!"Luka said pointing and Miku pouted jumping off the stage and walked off.'Maybe I should bother Gumi? Eat Pizza?Nah lets see the new guard!'Miku thought walking on the left side of the office.

"Oh Hi Kaito"She chirped up at the door and Kaito shutted it in her face."Aww why so mean!"Miku pouted."Leave me alone!"Kaito screeched and Miku pouted but left.

"OH MY GOD IT"S 6 AM!"Kaito yelled jumping out of the office but before leaving looked at the moving animatronics and mumbled"Get to your spots" and walked through the door.'Rin is right maybe I should trust them...'

* * *

**XD I feel like it was bad but hey will Kaito trust them and who is the phone guy (girl) Tune in next time for night 2! and more romanticness (Made a new word up XD) later! Peace R&amp;R Too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Night's At Luka's

Chapter 2: The True Story

* * *

**Authors Note **

**My Second Chappy! Hope You Enjoy And I Do Not Own Any Of It Except The Story Line (I Still Don't Own Half Of It)! That's All I Have To Say!  
**

* * *

_Dream/Memory_

_"Kaito Please Run!"A greenette told the little 5 year old boy who was frightful."But what about you sis?"He asked and Gumi hugged him and said"I'll be fine I need to find Rin though! Now go!"And pushed him towards the entrance to the family dinner."But sis.."He pouted and Gumi gave him a stern look."GO!"She yelled and he flinched in result and ran out the door not looking he was half way out of the parking lot he heard a scream but in fear not turned back..._

_ End Of Dream/Memory_

Kaito woke up in cold sweat.'that was all a dream right?' he thought than shook it off looking at the time. 12:15 he just got back from work 6 hours ago and fell right asleep with no doubt."Well I should go do something to take my mind off of this right now"He murmured getting slowly out of bed. Kaito swiftly got changed and walked out. Kaito didn't know where to go but somehow stopped in front of the pizzeria he worked at."What the hell?"He said out loud and just blinked."Whatever pizza does sound good"He muttered walking in."Oh hey Kaito"Said the certain male's voice."Boss"He muttered."So I have someone to see you he was actually the son of the original owner his name is Len Kagamine"The boss said and a blonde male looking strangely a lot like the animatronic but a boy instead appeared."Hello as you know I am Len Kagamine"He said holding his hand out."Uh hello I am Kaito Shion nice to meet your acquaintance"Kaito said taking the hand and they shook."I feel like I know you but it's probably just me"Len said and Kaito looked surprise."So uh what is the history about these animatronics seeming you know a lot about them"Kaito asked and Len smiled saying"Way more than need please sit I'll tell you"and with Kaito sat down."So it started around like when I was 12..."

**_The place was destroyed practically and the owners were worried they wouldn't get customers. They had twins Len and Rin Kagamine. Also their mascots were people in costumes who take easy pay. One Day the night guard came and prompt up an idea because of going to school to be an engineer asked to make owners thought about it and agreed saying"Make It Rin's friends and herself"Knowing that kid like animatronics would bring in more customers and the night guard only asked for a 2 dollar raise in return. The agreement was made and the night guard work day and night on these animatronics and secretly doors for the office. After finishing them they worked perfectly and the owners liking them. They looked a bit older than the kids but still kiddy like. It brought many new customers in and the place got more money until the 5 kids went missing the one made after the being sick was no accident either. Kaito was the only one left of the massacre.._**

"Thats it happened? They made them look like your sister and her friends?"Kaito asked knowing better and Len nodded."Ya well Rin was always the favorite so why not hmph"Len sighed."I did know them they were great friends your and my sister were really close"Kaito said and Len looked up at him."What? Wait do you mean Gumi Shion? No wonder how I recognize you"Len laughed and Kaito laughed along...

At 12:00 Pm

**"See I knew you would make it"Yelped the phone person."Things get a little more intense but don't worry your a natural! Just remember to check the pirate cove and the stage other than that your set!"****.**"whatever"Kaito mumbled listening to the person talk for another 2 hours."Shit Miku and Rin are gone!"He yelped and looked all over for the."Ok party room but wait where is Miku?"He was worried he looked at the doorway to see the tealette."I want to talk Kaito!"She pouted."WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"He screamed bloody murder."I want to tell you we are not bad we are friends"She said and Kaito settled down a bit."What do you mean?"He asked and Miku slowly came in and sat on the floor."That night"Miku sternly said and Kaito looked to notice her eyes were glossy a bit."He..he killed you though"Kaito said and Miku nodded saying"That's half of it he stuffed us in it too that's why we are like this but we love you I mean Gumi has been depressed since that happened not seeing you til now"And she slowly averted her eyes."Stuffed you? That sicko stuffed you into the robots?"Kaito said and threw up a bit in his mouth."I want to see my sister!"He announced getting up and walking out of the door."Wait why?"She asked and he shrugged saying"I'm worried now let's go"and Kaito walked to the pirate cove...

1:00 Am (An hour talk? Holy Crap O_o)

"Gumi"Kaito said peeking through the curtains and heard silent weeping."Gumi?"He asked again and walked farther in."Kaito?"Said a voice and Kaito saw a torn up animatronic."Oh my god"He said covering his mouth with his hand."I know I'm destroyed torn up worthless"She whimpered out."No no Sis"Kaito said crouching at her level."I was like this for years"She let out a sigh and suddenly was pulled into a hug."I'm glad to see you though! It doesn't matter torn up destroyed. Natta!"and Gumi stopped crying and hugged back."thank you little bro"She mumbled and he smiled."No worry sis"He said."Awww I wish my brother was here"Said a blonde friend."Rin you haven't been near here for years"Gumi said getting up."Eh I couldn't bring myself but the matter is your happy again"Rin said hugging the greenette who blushed."Well I should get back to the office um *cough cough* And leave you two alone~"Kaito teased and walked away."JERK!"They yelled when he exited.

"Ugh bored"Kaito groaned spinning around his chair."You know what let us see how Luka is doing"Kaito said looking at his pad and the camera showed Luka getting angry at Miku again."What are we going to do with them?"He said with a sigh."Gumi is still with Rin,Nothing interesting at all"He groaned."4:50 damn let us just sleep"Kaito said yawning and getting comfortable and before he knew it was fast asleep.

DING DONG!

"I'M UP!"Kaito yelled jumping up."Oh 6 already yea home"He said skipping along the way."Rin come on~You need to go! The kids will be here"Groaned a grumpy Gumi."But Gumi! I don't want to leave you alone!"Rin exclaimed."Hmm wait Rin Gumi I have an Idea"Kaito said walking into the pirate cove."Yea?"Gumi sadly asked."I could see if you can perform again!"Kaito chirped and Rin jumped up saying"YAAY! You could not be alone anymore and I can still help you wait never mind"Rin sadly sat down."What is it?"Kaito asked."We can't walk around anymore after the bite of '87"Gumi replied and Kaito thought for a moment."I could arrange that too!"He said and the two females jumped up hugging him saying"THANK YOU!"and Kaito walked out with Rin running out saying"I've got to tell the other two!"And she skipped along.'They are not that bad'Kaito thought leaving again the second time...

* * *

**Lol failure that's what this is! this chapter kinda was bad O_o but anyway have a wonderful day and be awesome XD Next time will be more awkward!**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Night's At Luka's!  
Chapter 3:That promise and an early reveal

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Everytime I'm writing this story I'm listening to vocaloid or fnaf XD lol I need a life... But tomorrow or today depends i start school again -_- death is apon anyway onward with dah story! (P.s. I DON'T OWN FNAF OR VOCALOID OK?!) good :D enjoy**

* * *

"Oh Kaito surprise to see you here early?"The boss said offering Kaito to sit down and Kaito replied"I have an idea since it wasn't Gumi or anyone of these animatronics that caused the bite of '87 they should be allowed to walk around again" and the owner thought about it."Also Gumi should perform again I don't see why you left her in the dust"Kaito continued and the owner opened his mouth than shut it again."I do have people that agree"Kaito said grinning and 4 animatronics came out."What you guys are still like this?"The owner jaw dropped in surprise."Yea dumbo we couldn't not be still like this"Luka said and Miku giggled."Alrighty than I can get people to fix them but on one condition you watch them"The owner said getting up and walked to his office."Thank you Kaito"Gumi said hugging him and he hugged back.

"Welcome to the Vocaloid Pizzeria please enjoy your stay!"Rin chirped as kids walked in. She glanced at Gumi who was telling many adventures. There eyes caught eachother and Gumi turned away red."Aww Gumi-chan and Rin-chan like each other"Miku giggled tightening her grip on Luka's arm who held her microphone helplessly."Wow I never seen this place so alive"Said a weird voice and Miku turned to see Gakupo."Gakupo why are you here?"She asked childishly and he shrugged."I wanted to see you alive and well"He said smiling and Luka smiled back."Thank you, Gakupo that's sweet of you. But right now you need to help them two"Luka said pointing at Gumi and Rin telling stories and Gakupo sighed."here we go"He said walking towards them.

"It's been a couple hours already but sadly it's boring"Kaito groaned spinning in his chair and when he looked at the west hall and saw that the normal poster was replaced with red eyes and when he looked up he saw her..

"HAKU?!" He screamed and Luka and Miku heard a scream and ran down the hall to the office."KAITO-CHAN"the white haired female screamed jumping on him."What the fuck?!"Luka said walking in and Haku smiled."It's you"Is all that Luka said...

* * *

**I like skipping times and stuff -_- also sorry for not posting yesterday was getting ready to go back to school and today I saw some of my friends etc and I was annoying one! (LOL) A early reveal indeed XD I know golden freddy comes out on like the fifth night (rarely) But I have something planned for that :3 just wait and see**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Night's At Luka's

Chapter 4: Seriously?!

* * *

**Author Note  
**

**Sorry school began didn't have time stuff etc. Anyway like always I don't own anything! Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Kaito look furiously around the room feeling hot.'God Rin and Gumi are having a "Conversation" in pirate coves while Miku and Luka are talking to Haku who finally showed.

'WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK IS GOING ON!'Kaito screamed in his mind furiously and slouched in the chair listening to the phone person.

"Sooo how are you guys?"Asked the white haired female and Luka shrugged eating pizza.

"I think Rin and Gumi are enjoying their time"Miku teased and Luka smacked her head saying"Miku not nice"and Miku blushed looking away.

"How 'bout you Haku after all these years finally showed?"Luka asked and Haku shrugged saying"Beer mostly" and Luka looked at her confused.

"There is no beer here! This place is for kids? WHO THE HELL SNEAKED IT TO YOU!"Luka yelled quite aware of Haku's drinking problem.

The white haired shrugged saying"Someone name Neru. Obsessed with her phone. Going BEEP! BEEP!"And Haku was trying to sound like an annoying phone.

"Though we got kinda close"She continued blushing and scratching her cheek.

"Wow you are in love with a human?"Miku asked and Haku gave her a deadly glare which made Miku back off a bit.

"Calm down I'm sure you'll be fine"Luka said holding Miku's arm.

"Hmph whatever"Haku said randomly grabbing a beer from somewhere..

* * *

"Gumi"Rin breathed and Gumi sighed not knowing what to say.

"You alright?"Rin asked and was ignored.

"Are you?"She asked once more and was ignored again.

"Gumi! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!"Rin yelled into the greenette's ear who covered them fiercely.

"AGH! Nothing! I was thinking!"Gumi replied quite loudly and Rin sat back down slowly feeling guilty.

"Sorry"Rin mumbled looking away and Gumi then felt guilty putting her right hand on Rin's cheek and their eyes met and they slowly drew closer to each other like a magnet.

(lol get it?)

"Gumi"Rin breathed before their lips met and she closed her eyes deepening the kiss.

"Hey you two-"Kaito was shocked to see a beginning of a make out session.

"KAITO OUT!"Gumi yelled throwing a pizza box at the poor blue haired boy who silently cried and the pain of the edge stabbing his eye.

"Whoops! Sorry bro"Gumi chuckled out of nervously rubbing the back of her head and Kaito gave her thumbs up walking away. Rin laughed hysterically at that sight and was wiping the tear from her face caused by too much laughter. Gumi laughed with her sitting back down and they continued talking..

* * *

"Ow why do I take such abusiveness"Kaito groaned holding his cold drink to his face and sighed.'Someday' He thought looking at the ceiling and smiled."It's already 4:00 pm? Shit"Grumbled the poor male and he just watched his camera.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later...**_

"Welp see you guys tomorrow"Kaito said and waved good bye. The others waved back getting to their places.

"Bye see you tonight"Haku grinned and walked off disappearing into mid air.

"Somethings up"Rin mumbled but shook it off knowing it was just her paranoids.

* * *

**It was short please no flame~ Anyway next time is the big reveal on stuff etc. Who was the murderer and the phone person. Check out and please R&amp;R And tell me what is incorrect help me out! I'd appreciate it! But anyway farewell!**


End file.
